


Loki with an s/o who doesn't like to be touch headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Relationships: Loki/Reader, Loki/you
Kudos: 22





	Loki with an s/o who doesn't like to be touch headcanons

○ Loki isn’t the kind of person to reach out for touch in the first place, so this is like a match made in heaven for him.

○ If he does want to hold you in arms though, he always asks for your permission first, because he always wants you to be comfortable with everything he does.

○ There are times where he forgets, and he moves a strand of your hair or caresses your cheek without even thinking.

○ He always notices his mistake pretty fast, because you either tense up or flinch at his touch.

○ It hurts him because he knows he hurt you.

○ “I’m sorry, my love. I wasn’t thinking.”

○ You always reassure him that you’re okay.

○ He does love it when you initiate physical contact.

○ Sometimes he would just be sitting on a couch on a sofa reading a book, and you would just come to wrap your arms around him and put your head in the crook of his neck.

○ Other times you just reach out to him from far away with your arms stretched out, and he walks over to hug you closer to him.

○ Of course, the two of you find other ways to show your love and affection.

○ You always tell each other how much you love each other, and you don’t need to touch to spend the best quality time together.

○ You find a way to make it work.

○ And it’s more than enough.


End file.
